It's Coming!
by Punster-Zero
Summary: Doctor Grant finds protecting the kids even harder than he thought.


**Disclaimer :  
**Nothing within this silly fic belongs to me… and though the plot is mine, I almost wish it wasn't.

**Summary :  
**Doctor Grant finds protecting the kids even harder than he thought.

**Spoilers :  
**If you haven't seen Jurassic Park by now, I can't imagine what rock you've been living under. As for the cross… don't talk to me, please.

**xXx**

**It's Coming!**

**xXx**

_THUMP_.

Doctor Grant sucked in a breath at the not too distant impact. And felt a frission of fear course its way up his spine. Beside him Malcolm straightened in confusion as he too felt it, but being ignorant of certain facts didn't understand the danger. Proof offered when he turned and spoke.

"What was that?"

"Quiet!" Grant replied in a harsh whisper, not caring that his response got lifted eyebrows. All that mattered was discovering where the sound had…

_THUMP_.

He swallowed. It was closer.

_THUMP_.

Sweat beaded his brow as realisation set in that the danger was fast approaching. Trying to control his breathing and slow his accelerating heart-rate, he whispered harshly for Malcolm's benefit, "Whatever you do, _don't move_! They're attracted to movement!"

_THUMP_.

Unfortunately Mr Gennaro in the car ahead didn't hear his warning, suddenly bolting from the vehicle to disappear into a nearby building. Gulping, Alan tried to muster the courage to leave his own, to get to the kids… only for time to run out.

With a horrendous screech of tearing metal the massive fence gave way as a huge lumbering shape tore through it, the now dead electrified cables giving no problem at all to the terrible lizard. The ground shook again as it stepped fully onto the road, head swinging back and forth as it searched for what had drawn it there.

Malcolm whimpered quietly to himself. Alan could sympathise. He was fairly certain the same noises were escaping from his own throat. He could only pray that nothing would attract _its_ attention, that it would simply leave. Adrenaline pounded through him as he waited, as it stood before them, motionless. Finally the awful eyes turned away, and he heaved a great sigh of relief… only to bite back a cry of dismay as everything suddenly went pear-shaped.

Like a miniature sun, the glaring beam of a halogen torch blazed out from the window of the jeep in front, and immediately the great head swung back. Two massive footsteps, and the head was leaning down, eyes peering through the glass to the horror of the children inside – only too evident from the panicked screams coming from them.

Alan cursed. He couldn't let this happen, not here, not to them. Just because he didn't _like_ kids, didn't mean he could let… _that_ happen. Twisting in his seat he grabbed the nearest emergency case, flipped it open, rummaged through it, and sat back down with a flare in hand. Though the thought of what he had to do terrified him, he knew it was necessary. It had to be done.

Blinking dry eyes, he jumped from the car with flare already lit.

"Here! Over here!" he cried.

Swinging away from the intriguing box with people inside, it stared at him. Grant waved the flare back and forth over his head, ignoring the fear that gripped him. Though a slight worry had persisted that he might have been wrong, that it wouldn't follow the movement, he was emboldened by the intensity with which the creature's beady eyes fixed to the bright light. Finally, he swung the flare low then threw it hard, the red flame burning its passage through the air as it landed in the jungle behind the fence. Instantly the dinosaur began to move towards the landing point, and Alan breathed easily at last.

Only to find his reprieve short-lived as Malcolm also jumped from the car, lit flare in hand. Horror filled him as Malcolm began to run, flare in hand, and the dark shape lunged at him. He watched as the man threw the flare, but knew it was useless. It had seen its prey. No strange small light was going to distract it now.

Grant could but watch in benumbed shock as one massive foot caught Malcolm in the back, picking him up like a rag doll and flinging him the last few yards to slam into the walls of the hut where Gennaro had been hiding. Between that and the impact of the dinosaur itself against the frail walls, the fragile construction was unable to take the punishment, and promptly fell to pieces, leaving the doomed Gennaro to stare up at the looming monstrosity. Knowing what was coming yet incapable of looking away, all Grant could do was watch.

"**HUG!**"

He shuddered as Gennaro's tiny body was swallowed by the great purple hands, and moments later horrible squelching noises could be heard as he was crushed to the virulently green chest. A few long seconds passed before the huge mitts drew apart, and the dim face stared in puzzlement at the red smear that had once been a human being.

"**HUG?**"

It was amazing that something so huge, so powerful, so ugly, could be so _stupid_. Yet it was.

Luckily though, Gennaro's terrible death had accomplished one thing. Its attention was off the car, and Grant was able to get to it and quiet the children down. A long few minutes passed as the two small shapes huddled against his body, shivering and sobbing, and the great mass gazed stupidly around for somebody else to crush, before a great despairing sigh was heard and the impacts of its departing feet could be felt.

Only when they were completely gone did Alan venture from the car to investigate Malcolm's fate. To his surprise the man was merely unconscious, and a judicious amount of work was all it took to get the man back to the kid's jeep. It was then only a matter of staying calm, of staying quiet, of waiting until help could arrive.

But as they waited, Doctor Grant's mind kept returning to a single thought, running it over and over in his head.

What in the name of all that was holy was Hammond smoking when he thought it would be a good idea to clone Barney the Dinosaur?

**xXx**

—**Finis—**

**xXx**

**Author's Note :**

I'm sorry. That's all I can say.

This twisted bit of fiction came about from a chance, passing comment from a friend, after which the image wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it.

Sometimes I don't understand my muse, when it gives me things like this…

Anyway, I've apologised and (hopefully) you've forgiven me. So I'll leave it there, at least until the next time.

Regular programming will resume shortly ;)

**Punster-Zero**


End file.
